Insidious
by Roys-neko
Summary: #53- Keeping A secret, "People are sexier when they're sick." 5927


**#53- Keeping A Secret**

_"People become sexier when they're sick."- Kyoko, Skip Beat_

* * *

"Reborn tells me that you need to do some extracurricular activities… why not help me?" Shamal stated unenthusiastically, reading off a small piece of paper.

Tsuna watched the man grimly, laughing as he shook his head violently. "No way!" Hearing the rapid response, Longchamp looked to the hitman as he signaled the Nageki Dan.

Tsuna saw the bullet coming from the corner of his eye and quickly escaped the scene. He turned his head as he ran, not paying any attention to the path he was running ahead. He crashed into another person forcefully, but was pushed backwards, sending him to the ground.

"H-Hibari-san?!" Tsuna slurred with great fear as he looked up to the head prefect, noticing the deadly aura emanating from him.

-

"Y-You need someone to treat the guys, right?" Tsuna said, leaning on the wall, awkwardly looking down to the floor. Shamal looked at the brunette, smiling smugly.

"That's right, I only treat women." Tsuna sighed hearing the same excuse, not wanting to work with someone who'll get constantly injured themselves.

"Alright… I'll help you out." the brunette muttered as he slipped out of the infirmary and right into his classmate's headlock.

"Okay! So Tsu-chan will help the pervert doctor and I, Naito Longchamp will enter the disciplinary force!" The Tamaso boss stated, completely chipper and unaware of the danger he was getting himself into.

"Y-Yeah… apparently…" Tsuna slued, unlike the teen next to him, he wasn't very much looking forward to the part-time 'nurse' he volunteered for.

-

"Doctor Shamal?" Tsuna asked, peaking his head through the sliding door.

Seeing that there was not perverted man in sight, Tsuna slipped into the last bed at the end. He hated the fact that both Reborn and Shamal ganged up on him and threatened him to wear a stupid nurse outfit. The one pieced dress was long enough to at least go down to him mid-thigh, he felt relieved when they had let him wear a lab coat that went down to his calves. Pulling as much hair as possible into a ponytail, Tsuna heard the sliding door being thrown aside, causing the teen to fall on to the bed completely startled.

"Hang on, Hayato!" He heard a female voice exclaim, he pulled aside the curtains quickly. Looking at the silver haired teen, seeing him panting like crazy Tsuna automatically looked to the older sibling. He panicked, seeing that the Italian female was wearing her goggles.

Hastily he rummaged through the cabinets, looking for the lung and heart medication. Once he grabbed both of the bottles, he then rushed for a bottle of water that was placed on the other side of the room.

"Hold him down for me please." Tsuna stated to Bianchi, popping one of each medication under his tongue. He sipped water into his mouth, then parted Gokudera's lips slightly. Skillfully, he trailed the water into the teen's mouth and was followed by the medication. Tsuna held his neck, raising his classmate forward, allowing the water and medication pass through smoothly.

Lightly, he placed his hand on top of the pale forehead. He released a relieved sigh, feeling the sky high fever slowly go down, also taking note that the silver haired teen's breath was calming.

"You're getting very good at this, Tsuna." Bianchi stated, grabbing a small towel to wipe away the water that trailed down his chin.

"Well, I've been here for more than a month now, so I guess it's just natural instinct to take care of anyone who comes in!" Tsuna laughed, coyly rubbing the back of his neck. Bianchi smiled, watching the brunette, placing covers over her younger sibling. She softened even more when she saw the loving look that the Vongola heir gave to brother. She turned walking out of the room.

"I'll leave him in your care for the time being." She spoke as she slid the door shut, smiling knowingly. Tsuna looked at the door, bewildered from the female's action.

"Wh-what was she implying?!" Tsuna asked himself, blushing deeply as he fumbled clumsily back to the medicine cabinet.

He ran a small towel under the water, wringing it so it was just the right. He turned around and softly bumped into someone else. "Gokudera-kun, you should be laying down…"

"Tenth…" Gokudera mumbled, wrapping an arm around the brunette, and used the other hand to intertwine their fingers, causing Tsuna to drop the wet towel in his hand. The taller teen pulled them to the small bed and pushed Tsuna unceremoniously on to the mattress, then climbed over the shorter male.

Looking up, Tsuna blushed deeply as he looked into Gokudera's eyes. They were he usual pair of forest green, they were a bit gray and filled with lust. When the Italian teen bent down to claim his lips, Tsuna turned away, his face heating up even more when Gokudera traced the top three buttons on the uniform, unbuttoning them, but when Tsuna turned back, he braced himself. Though once the soft lips brushed against his own, he felt no need to be afraid, for he felt the same old tenderness from the usual silver haired teen.

"Gok-Gokudera-kun…" Tsuna mumbled as the said teen began to trail butterfly kisses down his jaw line, and traversed down his neck.

"G-Gokudera-kun…" Tsuna mumbled once more, his blush engulfing his face.

"I love you… Tenth…" Gokudera replied, breathing into the soft peach colored skin. Tsuna felt the hot panting breath on his neck, looking down, he saw the Italian panting. He brushed his hand again the other boy's forehead, checking hi temperature.

"Gokudera-kun?!" Tsuna exclaimed, he removed the said teen's shirt as he slipped out from under him. He rinsed the wet towel and placed the blankets over him as he set the towel atop Gokudera's forehead. Tsuna watched the other male panting like before.

'I can't give him an overdose…' He thought, concern bubbling heavily in his chest. He grabbed the water bottle, sipping a good amount, and parted the Italians lips once again, sending this water into the others mouth. He blushed heavily as he felt a hand ghostly caress his cheek, the owner of the phantom touch sat up and purred softly into his ear.

"You're so adorable when you're concerned, Tsu-chan…" Then he placed a lustfully chaste kiss on Tsuna's lips.

Gokudera laid back down, closing his eyes peacefully as Tsuna pinched and stretched both of his cheeks. He quickly got up and sat in a chair beside the silver haired teen's side.

-

"Oi! Tsuna, are there any girls that need medical attention?~" Shamal chirped happily as he slid the open, bouncing into the infirmary. Tsuna looked away, trying hard to hide the blush that was still residing on his face.

"N-no." Tsuna answered squeakier then would have liked. Shamal looked over to where the brunette's eyes laid, which was where his old pupil was resting.

"Ah." Shamal hummed, adding together the flustered brunette and the shirtless Italian, telling him to get out of there. He walked over to his desk and grabbed his silver suitcase and turned right around and out of the room.

Before Tsuna could stop him, the older male was already out of the room. He looked at Gokudera's sleeping face once again, smiling happily, taking note at how cute and peaceful his classmate was off guard. Then, almost automatically, Tsuna pictured the same teen with his lusty attitude, causing him to trace his lips.

'I remember Kyoko-chan and Kurokawa-san saying that they watched an anime where the guy was weirder and sexier than usual because he was sick… that must be why…' His fingers paused, his face drooping in slight disappointment. He wanted everything Gokudera said to be real, but at the same time he didn't.

"I guess their right. When you're sick, you are in the wrong frame of mind…" He moved, sitting on the edge of the bed, he bent down and pecked Gokudera sweetly on the cheek.

"And sexier…"

"Tenth…?" Gokudera mumbled sleepily, looking to the brunette, who prayed that the teen didn't hear him. When he saw the confused and tired look in the forest green eyes, he smiled softly as he laid close to Gokudera, hugging him tightly.

"I-I really like you, Gokudera-kun…" Tsuna spoke against Gokudera's bare chest, blushing heavily.

"Tenth…" Gokudera stated, wrapping his arms around the shorter male cautiously.

"You know, I won't break if you hold me tight, Gokudera-kun." Tsuna muttered stubbornly.

"I-I'm sorry, tenth." Gokudera apologized, bringing his boss closer.

"It's alright. I find it very sweet of you to think that I'm worth some value…" Tsuna trailed off as he buried his face into the pale peach skin.

"You're priceless to me… Tenth."

-

"Ha! And you said that extracurricular actives don't pay off." Reborn laughed mockingly to the doctor who stood by the binocular wielding hitman.

"I didn't have any doubts, You needed my trident mosquitoes, didn't you?"

* * *

**a/n: Three fics~!!~!  
**

**Please review, onegai shimasu!**


End file.
